Entrevistando a Izumi Koushiro
by beautiful-sadness
Summary: One-shot. ¿Quién dijo que el trabajo de periodista era sencillo? Hikari tiene una entrevista que hacer.- Fic para el foro "Proyecto 1-8", respuesta al reto de CieloCriss.


Primero que nada, quiero disculparme con **CieloCriss **por la demora. No creí que me fuera a tomar tanto pero los proyectos del trabajo, la escritura de la tesis de la maestría y otras cosas me han complicado mucho el escribir. Por lo mismo, y debido a un serio bloqueo de escritor, el siguiente fic no me convence del todo; pero quería subirlo antes de que se termine el plazo! Así que, espero lo disfruten, sobretodo **CieloCriss**, para quien fue escrito.

**Disclaimer:** Nada me pertenece, como de costumbre.

**Entrevistando a Izumi Koushiro.**

— ¿Qué? ¿Izumi Koushiro?— La cámara se balanceó nerviosamente en sus manos, clavando la vista en el interlocutor con las cejas levantadas en sorpresa.

— Sí, él mismo. Nada mejor para estrenar tu columna, Hikari.— Comentó Kurashige, el editor del periódico escolar, mientras se reacomodaba los lentes de montura oscura.— ¿O ya no te interesa?

— No, no es eso.— Aceptó, en voz baja, despacio. Koushiro.— Es sólo... está bien.— Suspiró quedamente antes de aceptar.— Lo haré.

— ¡Esa es mi chica!— La emoción en el joven detrás del escritorio no podría ser más obvia.— ¡Serás la primera en obtener una entrevista del gran Izumi Koushiro! ¡Ya puedo ver los titulares! Incluso, primera plana.— Sus ojos brillaron, su mano barriendo el espacio de izquierda a derecha.— Ser hermana de su mejor amigo te pone en gran ventaja. ¡Te adoro, Hikari!

— Tranquilo, Kurashige.— Se apresuró ella a calmarlo, con un ademán de manos.— Nada de presiones, ¿cierto?— Su primer tarea y tenía que tocarle precisamente esa. Hasta se empezaba a arrepentir de haber escogido periodismo como actividad extracurricular.

— La vida del periodista.— Respondió el otro, regresando a corregir los informes sobre su escritorio.— Llena de emociones.— Agregó, sin mirarla directamente, indicando que la conversación había llegado al final y que podía retirarse.— Para el lunes de la siguiente semana, ¿sí, Hikari?

La joven tomó la bolsa que estaba sobre la silla y salió, entre molesta y angustiada. Para nadie era desconocido que Koushiro, tan brillante y sobresaliente, odiaba las entrevistas y cualquier forma de "atosigamiento" por parte de los medios informativos. ¿Por qué no podía entrevistar a Yamato? Al menos, el tendría algún comentario irónico que aportar.

— ¿Cómo te fue, Hikari?— Atacó Miyako inmediatamente, al verla salir por la puerta.— ¡Cuéntamelo todo! ¿Qué era es tan importante que tenía que decirte? ¿Entrevistarás a alguien famoso? ¿Me llevas? ¿Sí?

— Koushiro.— Fue lo único que atinó a contestar, siguiendo su camino por el largo pasillo.

— Oh.— La Inoue se detuvo en seco, mirando hacia el piso.— Entonces, buena suerte. Y... no es necesario que me lleves.

La menor esbozó una sonrisa algo discreta y empujó a su amiga para que siguieran caminando. Tiempo antes Miyako y Koushiro habían salido durante un par de meses, sin que tuvieran algo en concreto; ahora, ella apenas y soportaba la pena de verlo en las reuniones que organizaban sin ponerse prácticamente morada de vergüenza.

— De todos modos, no creo poder hacerlo. Ya sabes cómo es él. Sería un milagro si pudiera sacarle al menos un par de palabras.

En su cuarto, con la música sonando por los auriculares y el libro abierto sobre la cama, la castaña meditaba su propio comentario. Nunca había entendido por qué el joven genio era tan modesto y se empeñaba en mantener un bajo perfil, aún sabiendo que eso era imposible para él; ¡parecía que todo el instituto lo conocía! ¿Y cómo no? Sus logros académicos sobrepasaban con mucho el historial de un alumno sobresaliente. Debería estar orgulloso y sentirse complacido al saber que la prensa se interesaba en él, pero no lo hacía. Y esa actitud ella no la comprendía del todo. Quizás si hablara con él antes...

Hikari se quedó dormida, lápiz en mano, pensando en el joven apenas un par de años mayor. Sus sueños se vieron plagados de números, de apuntes que no conocía e inventos demasiado extraños para entenderlos; entre todo, una sombra que se negaba a dejarse ver, esquiva, ligera, rápida. Justo como él.

Al día siguiente, con el cabello recogido en una trenza, fue a buscarlo al club de cómputo. Ese era el primer refugio de su amigo y el lugar donde pasaba el tiempo libre, como quedó demostrado en cuánto abrió la puerta.

— ¿Koushiro?— El pelirrojo estaba inclinado sobre la tarjeta madre de una de las computadoras, seguramente arreglando algún problema de último momento; totalmente abstraído, tanto que no la había escuchado entrar.— ¿Koushiro?

La joven se acercó, con la bolsa al hombro y una libreta en la mano, hasta llegar a él y tocarle suavemente el hombro.

— ...¿Kou?

— ¡Hikari!— El mayor se sobresaltó un poco al sentir el contacto de la menuda mano sobre el suéter.— ¡Qué sorpresa tenerte por acá!— La tarjeta madre fue depositada con cuidado sobre el escritorio antes de que el joven se volteara para brindarle su atención.— ¿A qué se debe tu visita? Si es por lo de Daisuke, no pienso permitirle nuevamente la entrada sin mi supervisión.

— No, no es eso; es... Espera, ¿qué hizo Daisuke?— Preguntó la castaña, olvidándose momentáneamente del tema de su visita.

— Nada, nada que no se puede arreglar al menos.— El tono de molestia fue reemplazado rápidamente por otro de interés.— Perdona, ¿me decías?

— Yo... ¡Me aceptaron en el club de periodismo!

— Felicitaciones, Hikari.— La sonrisa de gusto se borró casi al instante, en cuanto las palabras terminaron de ser procesadas.— Por eso estás aquí.— Ella apenas tuvo tiempo de asentir suavemente, antes de que él le diera la espalda.— Vete, Hikari.

— Pero Koushiro, no entiendo. Toda la escuela te adora, eres la admiración de muchos, yo sólo quiero...— Él tomó la pequeña mano entre las suyas y la jaló hacia la puerta, sin permitirle continuar. La cámara se balanceó en su otra mano, pendiendo de la correa de piel.

— Vete.— Un empujón más y estuvo fuera.— Por favor.— La puerta se cerró delante de ella, dejándola con la libreta colgando y los labios entreabiertos.

— No entiendo.— Murmuró ella, más para sí, mientras emprendía el camino de regreso.— ¿Por qué no quieres ser entrevistado?

Pasaron un par de días, antes de que intentara una nueva manera de aproximarse. Anotó en una libreta las cosas que conocía le gustan a su objetivo y aquellas que desconocía, sorprendiéndose de lo poco que podía saber de él. Así que decidió seguirlo un día para ver lo que el joven hacia cuando no estaba con ellos.

Se lo encontró en la entrada de la biblioteca, el miércoles por la mañana, libros en mano. La joven se escondió tras la puerta hasta asegurarse que Koushiro entrara en el lugar para que no pudiera escapar. Apenas unos instantes después, entró con el pretexto de estudiar para su examen de Literatura, lo cual no era totalmente una mentira. ¡Aún tenía que leer El Príncipe y no había empezado!

Apuró su paso, buscando entre los pasillos desde Ciencia hasta Política, para terminar encontrándolo en el área de ciencia ficción. Se veía tan abstraído, con el libro entre las manos y prácticamente sin respirar, que no pudo evitar sacarle una foto con el celular antes de decidir acercarse.

— ¡Koushiro!— Lo saludó, dándole un rápido beso en la mejilla, cosa que la puso increíblemente nerviosa sin saber bien la razón.— ¡No sabía que te gustara leer! Bueno sí, pero no este tipo de libros. No es que crea que nada más lees cosas educativas, no. O que vivas estudiando, para nada. Es sólo que me sorprende. Dios, debería callarme, ¿cierto?— La joven ofreció una torpe sonrisa, encogiéndose ligeramente de hombros a lo que él no pudo más que regresársela.

— Koushiro yo... te debo una disculpa...— Empezó la castaña, mirando hacia el piso, sus mejillas cubiertas de un adorable tono sonrojado.

— No, no Hikari.— La detuvo él, con el movimiento de cabeza correspondiente.— Fue mi culpa, no debí de portarme así contigo. — Ella negó, poniendo sus cosas sobre la mesa más cercana.

— Te presione demasiado.— Dijo, justificando su actitud; aunque sin quitar el dedo del renglón. — ¿Qué te parece si para compensarlo te invito a cenar?

— Eso depende, ¿cocinará tu mamá?— Contestó él, tomándose el estómago en una fingida expresión de molestia; que se convirtió en verdadera cuando recibió el codazo de parte de ella.

— Te esperaré en mi casa.— Respondió ella, dirigiéndose al fondo del pasillo. La tarea no se haría sola y ya tenía el tiempo encima.— ¡No faltes!

Un par de horas más tarde, Hikari seguía mirando indecisa su reflejo frente al espejo. Había optado por usar una falta azul marino, un poco corta y con pliegues en el frente; calcetas azules también, llegando hasta arriba de la rodilla y una blusa blanca con un ligero escote en el frente. No sabía porqué pero estaba nerviosa, más que en aquellas salidas que solía tener con Takeru o con Daisuke; sin embargo, lo dejó en un rincón de su cerebro alegando que sería por la entrevista que tenía que hacer.

A los cinco minutos, con la cena lista, escuchó el timbre en la parte inferior del departamento. Sus padres no estaban y Taichi se encontraba viviendo en el campus de la universidad, así que tenía tiempo suficiente para intentar sacarle algo a su invitado.

— Hikari... te ves muy linda.— Fueron las palabras que la recibieron, cuando atendió la puerta. Ella sonrió, llevándolo al interior.

— Tenía que vestirme para atender a mi invitado. Espero no haber heredado los dotes de cocina de mi madre.— Añadió, dirigiéndose a la cocina para terminar de servir los platos.— O de Taichi, en dado caso.

— No te preocupes, seguro que estará delicioso.

—...Y así fue que decidí aplicar para el club de periodismo.— La joven terminó de contar su historia, más de una hora después, dándole un trago a la bebida sabor fresa que tenía en su vaso.— Ahora, ¿me contarás por qué no te gusta que te entrevisten?— Agregó, recordando súbitamente la misión que tenía pendiente.

Koushiro suspiró, terminando su café.— No es eso. Es que me parece que la gente siempre espera demasiado de mí, ¿sabes? A veces me gustaría equivocarme, no sé, cometer un gran error sólo para demostrarles que yo soy como cualquier otro. — Por un instante, la mirada castaña se perdió en un punto de la nada, ausente. Ella no sabía lo que él estaba pensando, pero sabía que no le gustaba.— No soy perfecto.

La joven meditó sobre las palabras de su acompañante unos segundos. No lo entendía totalmente pero era seguro que cargaba un gran peso sobre sus hombros, con la gente esperando siempre muchas cosas de él. Y era entendible que quisiera olvidarse un poco de eso. Así que, tiró mentalmente la lista de preguntas que tenía anotada y sonrió. Ya inventaría una excusa el lunes.

— Creo que a veces se olvidan que también soy otras cosas, no sólo un cerebro. Me gusta leer, y cocinar y...

Hikari no supo cómo pasó, pero pasó. En menos de un par de segundos había pasado de mirar fijamente los labios de Koushiro mientras éste hablaba a realmente tocarlos. ¡Estaba besándolo! Y no era un beso casto y suave como los que había compartido con Takeru, no. Se había lanzado prácticamente sobre la mesa hasta empujar la silla de él un par de centímetros, estampándose en la cara llena de asombro y sorpresa del joven genio.

— Yo... — Intentó decir, al tiempo que se separaba de él. Su mirada temblando de expectación y miedo.— lo siento.

Koushiro se pusó en pie y caminó hasta la puerta, jalándola de la mano en el proceso e impidiéndole seguir con la frase. Luego, la empujó contra el marco y la volvió a besar al tiempo que su espina dorsal se clavaba en la madera. Sus dedos rozando ligeramente la suave quijada femenina.

— Ya te has disculpado muchas veces en esta semana, Hikari.— Le dijo, dejándola respirar finalmente. Luego abrió la puerta y caminó un par de pasos antes de voltearse y sonreírle. — Quién sabe, a lo mejor sí te doy esa entrevista.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Como ya dije, no es lo mejor pero al menos pude cumplir el reto.

Ya saben, reviews y comentarios siempre son bienvenidos.

Saludos.


End file.
